Baizanga
Baizanga(バイザンガ Baizanga) is a Beast Fighter who appeared in episode 2 of Voltes V. Appearence Baizanga has a lion-like face with two buffalo horns on the side of the head and spikes on top. It has two muscular arms while wearings cuffs around the wrist and the knees. It also wears blue armor around the torso with the abdomen being light blue. Biography After discovering the home base of Voltes V, Camp Big Falcon, Prince Heinel orders it to be destroyed, so they sent out their latest Beast Fighter, Baizanga, to destroy it. While the five pilots are testing out the defense system on Camp Big Falcon with their Volt Machines, Baizanga appears and shoots a missile at the base. The five pilots fight back against the Beast Fighter, but their attacks don’t have much effect on Baizanga. The Beast Fighter shoots lasers out of it’s eyes at Camp Big Falcon, So Professor Hamaguchi has the protective barrier activated. Baizanga goes toward the base, but the five pilots keep attacking it to prevent the Beast Fighter from getting any closer to the base. Baizanga tries to hit them with it’s double-sided chain mace, the five pilots manage to destroy the weapon, making Baizanga fly away with the five pilots in pursuit. However, this turns out to be a ploy as Baizanga was used to lure the five pilots away from the base while the Boazanians attack it, injuring Professor Mitsuyo in the process. When Professor Hamaguchi tells the five pilots about the attack, and how the mother of three of the pilots got hurt, they immediately head back. However, Baizanga gets in their way, so the five pilots combine their Volt Machines into the super robot, Voltes V. After they form up, Baizanga breathes fire and shoots spikes from it’s four head at Voltes V. The super robot uses Superelectromagnetic Beam at Baizanga, knocking the Beast Fighter down into the water. The five pilots head back to base, where Baizanga gets out of the waters and chases after them. After the Voltes V arrive in time before the barrier could break any further, Baizanga arrives and confronts them. Baizanga headbutts them a couple of times until Voltes V grabs it’s horns and kicks it away. The super robot then uses Superelectromagnetic Wave against Baizanga, but the Beast Fighter dodges it and shoots two missiles from it’s chest at Voltes V. They dodged the missiles and use Grand Fire against Baizanga. Voltes V then flies straight toward Baizanga to punch it, but the Beast Fighter hides down into the water. When Voltes V looks for it, Baizange rises back up from the water fires chains around the super robot’s limbs and launches a pincher Claw from it’s buckle to stab Voltes V in the back and crush the waist. As Voltes V is suffering from the attack, Professor Mitsuyo, despite in her critical condition, manages to get inside a small jet and fly toward the fight. Baizanga tries to take her down with it’s eye lasers, but Professor Mitsuyo manages to destroy one of the chains with the jet’s missiles. Sadly, she ends up crashing into Baizanga’s face and dies in an explosion which separates Baizanga and Voltes V from each other. Upon seeing her death, the five pilots, especially her three sons, furiously start to beat up Baizanga with a bunch of punches. After beating the Beast Fighter up, Voltes V summons the Super Electromagnetic Tops and uses the Super Electromagnetic Strings to launch them at Baizanga to harm it. Then, Voltes V summons the Sword of Heaven from the V-shaped decoration on it’s chest, flies up, and comes down toward Baizanga to bring the Sword of Heaven down on the Beast Fighter’s Head. Voltes V then slices the sword further down into Baizanga’s body and brings it back up to the right shoulder, cutting a V-shape into the Beast Fighter for the V-Slash. When Voltes V gets to a safe enough distance, the sliced-off part of Baizanga falls out of the body as the Beast Fighter explodes, avenging the death of Professor Mitsuyo. Powers/Abilities Flight: Baizanga can fly with the rocket engines from the bottom of it's feet. Double-chained Mace: Baizanga's main weapon is a Double-chained Mace that it uses to swing at it's opponents and to deflect their attacks. Eye Beams: Baizanga can shoot yellow beams from it's eyes. Fire Breath: Baizanga can shoot fire from it's mouth. Spikes: Baizanga can shoot an array of spikes from the top of it's head. Horns: Baizanga can headbutt his opponents with it's two big horns on it's head. Missiles: Baizanga can shoot two missiles from it's pecs. Grapple Chain: Baizanga can open up it's chest to shoot out a 4-way grapple chain to bind it's opponents. Pincher Claw: Baizanga can launch out a Pincher Claw from the buckle on it's waist to crush it's opponents. Category:Anime Kaiju Category:Non-Kyodai Hero Kaiju Category:Robot Kaiju Category:Warrior Kaiju Category:Flying Kaiju